La estrella Perdida
by KaidaMizuki
Summary: "Si pudieras volar se que ya no volverias no te interesa mas el azul el azul cielo zurcar" Aveces el destino es tan cruel que nos separa de la persona que amamos, pero que tal si al tomar una pequeña decisión esta cambiara el destino que ha sido escrito. Cuando te enteras que tu vida esta partida a la mitad por este hilo que tejen las moiras... crossover saint seiya y Naruto
1. Capitulo 1

Mi cuerpo duele y no puedo moverme , aun siento en mi piel el filo de aquello entrando en mi cuerpo. El cielo es color oscuro con algunos colores rojos como la sangre que brota de mi, sin embargo veo en aquella oscuridad una luz la cual trato de alcanzar con mis débil mano, escuchó el llanto de un niño. Trato de decir lo cálido de ese brillo y también decirle que no llorara sin embargo lo único que sale de mi boca es mi último suspiro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un rugido se hace sonar el bosque de las cercanías de konoha, el legendario zorro de nueve colas conocido como kyubi trataba de liberarse del sello ya que la mitad de su poder había sido sellado en un bebé de mechones rubios.

Una pelirroja con su chakra trataba de que aquella bestia no escapara y causará más estragos en los alrededores. Otra persona un hombre se acercó ella diciéndole que sellaría la otra mitad en el y lo llevara a la muerte con un sello, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo una energía rodeo ya que aquella criatura los atacó pero una especie de barrera se formó en ambos y no solo eso el llanto pertenecía aquel pequeño que tenía solo unas horas de haber nacido una luz lo rodeo y este calmaba su llanto.

Aquella barrera que protege a los adultos, para sorpresa de ambas personas unas alas que se crecieron y rodearon al kyubi para luego volverse una esfera de energia la cual entró en el cuerpo del niño, por lo que pasó la pareja al ver que el chakra de este había desaparecido se dirigieron al pequeño para comprobar si se encontraba en buen estado.

-Naruto!.- Grito la pelirroja al cargar a su hijo, el hombre se posó a su lado para también observar si se encontraba bien.

-Todo está bien kushina, parece que los tres nos encontramos bien.- Los abrazó para después besarla.

-Si minato, es un milagro.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cómo pudo pasar esto!" "Todo es tu culpa, lo hiciste por celos" "Ella nunca debio acercarse a ti"

Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza de un cierto pelinegro el cual se encontraba admirando una tumba de cristal decorada con flores de diversos colores los cuales no dejaban ver quien se encontraba dentro, el techo era también de cristal el cual dejaba pasar los rayos de luz de la luna junto con el de las estrellas.

-Cuando el poder de uno de nosotros desaparece este no vuelve a la vida, adiós mi persona especial.-

Dejo una rosa de color negro la cual se daba a notar más que las demás flores, el pelinegro se fue de allí hasta encontrarse con una mujer cuyo rostro no podía verse ya que un velo cubría su rostro.

-Nix yo..- Trato de decir algo pero aquella persona la interrumpe.

-Yo se que no serias capaz de eso, ni mis hijos ni yo creemos en las mentiras de hera.- Miro por la puerta aquella tumba. -No fui capaz de protegerla nuevamente sin embargo al menos quiero pensar que no sufrió.-

El dios empezó a caminar mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos pero logró notar que una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Minato!- A la oficina del hokage entró kushina en su rostro podía notarse al cuarto hokage cuidando de su hijo de unos seis meses naruto. Este se sorprende ya que su esposa entró precipitadamente a la oficina, -Vamos a ser padres de nuevo!-

-Bebe… otro..- Minato apenas podía reaccionar por la noticia hasta que su esposa tomó al pequeño y empezó a dar vueltas de la emoción.-Bebe..- Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro para luego abrazar a su esposa. -Vamos a ser padres de nuevo.-

Desde que se enteraron de aquella noticia sus días fueron más felices ya que ahora no deben ocultarlo además de que no habría peligro alguno. Naruto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo o abrazando la panza de su madre que con los meses creia mas y mas.

Ahora la familia completa se encontraba en el hospital se habían cumplido los meses del embarazo y hoy era el dia en el que una nueva integrante llega a la familia. Cuando los gritos y regaños provenientes de la pelirroja a su marido junto con el apretón de la mano la cual casi rompía callaron repentinamente.

Un llanto fue el que cortó aquel silencio, kushina se había esforzado para traer una nueva vida al mundo, cuando la enfermera llevó a la pequeña a los brazos de la madre ella sonrió y nombró a la pequeña yukiko pero al terminar de recitar el nombre para la pequeña su cara empezó a ponerse pálida.

-Kushina.- Dijo minato mientras veía como los ojos de su amada dejaban de brillar. -KUSHINA!- Las enfermeras lo sacaron de la sala de parto, los minutos parecían horas para aquel hombre

Cuando el doctor salió con sus guantes llenos de sangre pensó en lo peor, al pasar unas horas el doctor salió y le dio la noticia el cual lo llenaría de tristeza.

Su amada esposa había muerto, una vida había llegado sin embargo otra se había perdido, la pequeña se había quedado en el hospital para revisar que esta se encontrara sana. Se quedó toda la noche meditando todo lo que había pasado mientras había pedido a kakashi que cuidara de naruto hasta que le llegara noticias del médico pero al notar que no era pronto prefirió que llevara al pequeño a casa.

Cuando una enfermera se acercó para decirle que la pequeña se encontraba bien y que ahora podía mirarla por la ventana de los cuneros.

Fue guiado por ella al ventanal y al verla allí enrollada en una cobija junto con un gorrito de color rosa, sin embargo no se mostraba su nombre ya que no lograron preguntarle a la madre.

-Señor qué nombre desea que posea la pequeña.-

-Yukiko, su nombre será yukiko.- La enfermera apunto el nombre, fueron pasando algunos días los cuales los doctores dieron de alta a la pequeña la cual estaba sana. La llevo a casa a la habitación que había decorado para ella según los deseos de su madre.

Mientras la pequeña dormía acerco a naruto el cual al verla sonrió como si ese lazo de hermanos los uniera, desde ese momento ambos no se separarían.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los años pasaron y con ello el crecimiento de los pequeños hermanos fue desarrollándose de forma cálida ya que aunque no estuviera su madre a su lado. Su padre el cuarto hokage decidió dejar su puesto y devolverlo al tercero ya que ahora quería disfrutar su tiempo con sus adorados pequeño naruto y de su pequeña yukiko la cual se parecía a su madre.

Ella había nacido con los ojos de color azul como los de su padre y cabellos naranja oscuro, tenía 10 años mientras naruto 12 pero su inteligencia había logrado pasar cursos para estar a la altura de su hermano mayor y estar en la misma clase.

Sin embargo minato se encontraba preocupado ya que el tercer hokage le había dicho que la pequeña estaba en la mira de danzou por sus habilidades a tan corta edad, sabía que ese hombre tramaba algo pero no podría acusarlo sin pruebas.

Escucho como alguien entró a la casa, para luego escuchar como dos voces decían que ya estaban en casa, el padre los recibió con un bienvenidos. Llegaron a la sala mientras naruto fue rápidamente al baño

-Como les fue en la academio.- Le pregunto minato a la yukiko la cual se veía algo molesta.

-Nada, solo que un chico me beso.- respondió con un leve sonrojo y un puchero a su rostro.

-Que intere…. Que?- En eso naruto llego con pasta dental y el cepillo para dientes de la niña. Naruto le puso la crema dental al objeto antes dicho para luego meterlo en la boca de su hermana y empezar a lavarle los dientes, todo eso mientras minato trataba de procesar la información. -Yukiko… Acaso tu… Ya tienes novio..- Minato estaba a punto de entrar en pánico al imaginar a su pequeña con alguien.

-No papa, ese idiota de sasuke solo hizo eso para hacerme enfadar.-

-Como que hacerte enfadar?-

-A diferencia de las demás chicas mi hermana tiene buen gusto, ella no babea por ese idiota.- Naruto seguía cepillando la boca de la pequeña.- Sasuke tonto.- Naruto seguía murmurando sobre sasuke mientras guiaba a yukiko para que escupiera en el fregadero de la cocina.

Minato veía la escena con ternura ya que sus dos pequeños eran la luz de su vida después de que su amada kushina dejara este mundo. Aunque hubiera deseado que la niña siguiera una vida normal, al ser hija de el habanero sangriento y el destello amarillo de konoha, al poseer el cabello de un color rojizo era más identificable que sería una uzumaki por lo que estaría en peligro por esa sangre en sus venas.

-Papá iré a dormir estoy cansada.- Dijo la pequeña mientras se disponía a subir a su habitación.

-Otra vez las pesadillas- Esta le negó y siguió su camino hasta la habitacion.

El mayor de los hermanos se acercó a minato.- Ella trata de ocultarlo pero sigue teniendo las.-

No hace mucho que yukiko tenía sueños en los cuales despertaba llorando o removiendose. Naruto escuchaba aquellos quejidos e iba con ella para dormir juntos y así darle un poco de paz.

Aunque minato haya sido el cuarto hokage era diferente cuidar de una familia que de la aldea. Al menos el sabia que naruto estuviera con ella en ese tiempo.

Los días pasaban y al fin llegaron los turnos de que los ninjas que pasaron la prueba podrían formar grupos. Para preocupación de naruto su hermana fue separada de él, pero al menos podría mantener a sasuke vigilado ya que desde aquel beso el ha intentado coquetear en vano con yukiko.

Cada dia todos se encontraban en misiones, en consecuencia de esto la familia ya no estaba muy junta. Yukiko y su equipo eran los más reconocidos en la aldea causando un poco de celos a naruto lo cual causo que ambos se distanciaron.

Ahora ella se encontraba en los examenes chunin, el exhaustivo examen había pasado aunque yukiko pese a los retos que hubo logró pasarlo pero lo que no sabían los demás era que no importa lo que pusiera ella pasaría ya que una persona se infiltró e hizo que aprobara.

Frente a ella se encontraba el cerco de la zona la cual todos los grupos tenían que pasar para ir a la siguiente prueba, Ella era parte del equipo 1 también conocidos como los fantasmas ya que sus misiones se cumplian con exito sin que sus oponentes se dieran cuentan ya que antes de eso quedaban derribados.

-Yukiko estamos listos, usaremos la estrategia de siempre.-

Ella asintió para luego caminar y ver que nadie la siguiera, se recargo en la reja y detrás de esta se encontraba un ANBU.

-Los pergaminos se encuentran en la zona acordada, les pondremos un cebo para que piensen tus compañeros que son de otro equipo. Recuerda el señor danzou está haciendo todo esto posible gracias al acuerdo.-

Ella miró frente a ella.- Entiendo, dale el mensaje de que no lo defraudare cumplire con lo prometido.- Al terminar la oración aquel enmascarado se fue, mientras en otro lado naruto estaba junto a sus compañeros observando a los demás o mejor dicho a su hermana.

-¿Donde esta?- sasuke rió por lo bajo lo cual hizo enojar a naruto.-Porque te ries…-

-Es lógico que no esté a la vista, tal vez le avergüenza que sepan que es tu hermana… despues de todo ella es superior a ti.-

Ambos discutían y yukiko que vio a naruto ocultando su presencia no fue notada, -Vergüenza de quien sasuke.-

Para el equipo siete escucharla les tomó de sorpresa y soltaron un grito los tres.- Hermana no escuchamos que llegaras.-

-Naruto es mi especialidad llegar de la nada recuerdas.- ¿Esta le sonrió pero solo causó más temor.-Hermano puedo hablar contigo a solas?.-

-Claro!- Ambos hermanos se alejaron ante la mirada de sasuke y sakura, la pelirosa aprovechó para coquetear con el uchiha pero sólo causó un enfado en el.

A unos pasos de ellos ambos hermanos hablaban. - Naruto, prometeme que te cuidaras allí.- La menor tenía un rostro triste, hace tiempo que él no veía aquella expresión por lo que comprendió que había sido cruel de su parte hacerla a un lado.

El chico sonrió y le tomó de los hombros.- Yo soy quien debería decirte eso, ten cuidado con los hombres muchos parecen mayores y tu eres muy bonita así que irán tras de ti..-

Yukiko rio ante aquello, la plática que tanto extrañaba tener al fin estaba pasando. Ella asintió y antes de irse esta le dio una pulsera el cual era muy simple pero entonces naruto comprendió. -Vamos a pasar los exámenes y a convertirse en chunin.- Hablo con una gran sonrisa yukiko.

Naruto alzó el pulgar en forma de aceptación con su típica alegría, rieron ante eso y escucharon como una ninja apareció en la entrada de aquel bosque. Aquella era Anko la examinadora de la segunda prueba, esta se veía algo animada incluso podría decirse que se parecía a naruto en su actitud.

Eso causo risa en yukiko lo cual eso llamó la examinadora. -Miren si son los pequeños hijos de minato.- Esta se acerco y empezo a jalar las mejillas de ambos.- Es una lastima que posiblemente mueran ya que este lugar es conocido como el bosque de la muerte.- Está soltó las mejillas de ambos alejándose para dirigirse a los demás ninjas.

Naruto dio un bufido e imitó las palabras de anko de una forma ridícula causando que la mujer le diera un tic en el ojo para luego lanzar un kunai en dirección a naruto. Basto unos segundos para desaparecer frente a él y aparecer detrás de este, sin embargo el kunai nunca consiguió su objetivo ya que fue detenido por yukiko con la mano.

-Eres rápida, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para cruzar este lugar.- En eso una mujer se acercó para lamber la mano de la chica, eso fue desagradable para yukiko que rápidamente se limpio para que no quedara rastro alguno de saliva.

-Lo lamento niña es que la sangre me excita.- aquella mujer de cabellos negros y aparentemente lengua larga le devolvió el kunai a anko. Naruto se acerco a revisar pero solo fue una leve cortada ya que esta tenía vendaje en su mano y solo fueron unas gotas las que salieron.

Anko volvió a su sitio frente a la reja que daba a la entrada al bosque mientras los hermanos se separaban para volver con sus respectivos equipos. A los participantes se les dio una hoja de consentimiento ya que habría muertos en la segunda fase por lo cual al firmar quienes mueran no darán culpa a la aldea o al examinador. De allí se les explicó a los participantes de cómo está conformada la zona 44 o en este caso el bosque de la muerte.

Esta zona es circular con 44 entradas las cuales estarán cerradas, está el bosque, un río que lo atraviesa y en el centro una torre a la cual está a 10 kilómetros. La prueba será más de supervivencia además cada equipo obtendrá un pergamino los cuales hay dos tipos, el de la tierra que es de un color azul y el del cielo que posee un color blanco.

Al ser 26 equipos 13 obtendrán uno blanco y los demás 13 el azul, para obtenerlos es necesario pelear contra los otros para tener el que falta. El examen dura 5 días los cuales se tendrá que sobrevivir cada equipo por su cuenta, si algún compañero deserta o queda herido letalmente suspenderá todo el equipo. Además no se puede ver dentro de los pergaminos ya que también será descalificación, junto con que alguien sale de este bosque también es motivo de ser reprobar.

Al terminar de dar las explicaciones cada uno firmó la hoja y por equipos la fueron entregando para darles aquel pergamino. Al equipo de yukiko le fue entregado la de la tierra para después ser guiados a la puerta número 13 para esperar el momento de que empezara la prueba.


	3. Capitulo 3

Solo fueron unos segundos en los cuales las puertas se abrían, el equipo 1 al ver la oportunidad entraron. Subieron a lo más alto de los árboles para estar fuera del alcance de todos y ser protegidos por la frondosidad de los árboles.

Yukiko estaba acompañada de ao un chico de trece años el cual era un peli castaño con ojos avellana, tez de color algo blanco, su actitud era callada pero simpática a al vez ya que era muy sonriente y algo embustera a veces ya que sabía usarlo a su favor.

Después está elias un chico con aire intelectual cuyos cabellos son negros y sus ojos los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos lentes pero estos eran de un color azul profundo, por alguna razón ese color le traía nostalgia como si de una persona preciada se tratara. El era experto en percibir sonidos ya que sus oídos eran agudos en estos casos.

Y la especialidad de la chica era sus poderosos jutsus junto con sus pasos los cuales eran silenciosos como si de una suave brisa fuese además de que con un canto especial podría hacerlos dormir, sin embargo eso no sería necesario ya que ese az solo seria para en casos de emergencia.

-Yukiko si tenemos que pasar cinco días tenemos que buscar una fuente de agua y alimento.- Comentó elías mientras pensaba, ya que solo tenían alimento para al menos dos días.

-Bueno la verdad es que. -Yukiko comentó mientras de su mochila sacaba algunos ramens instantáneos. -Lo siento no pude evitarlo. - La chica se sonrojo ya que esa era su debilidad a pesar de ser una gran ninja.

Sus compañeros dieron una leve risa ante eso pero conocían bien a su compañera. -Yukiko eres aun una niña.- Dijo ao mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa, -Pero aun asi solo nos darás un día de alimento con eso.-

Elías dio un vistazo por todo el lugar. -Aquí abundan muchas especies sin embargo la que podemos comer con seguridad son las serpientes.- la mirada que le dieron al chico pelinegro era de extrañeza. -Esta posee muchos nutrientes además de que no podemos ir mucho al río por pescado ya que los otros posiblemente están allí para darnos alguna emboscada.- En eso el tenia razon asi que salieron de su escondite a buscar aquellas criaturas y también a ver más el área.

-NARUTO!- Ese grito se escucho por las cercanías y yukiko reconoció la voz de sakura, su hermano mayor se encontraba en peligro. Aunque eran de equipos diferentes algo le decía que debía ayudarlo sin embargo naruto no aceptaría su ayuda ya que por sí solo queria demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerado en un futuro ser el hokage de la aldea.

-Sobrevive hermano por favor.- Susurro por mientras se alejaba de aquella zona para evitar encontrarse, no quería abandonarlo pero también él sabría arreglárselas por sí mismo.

No tardaron en encontrar comida e ir al rio por agua para esos cinco días que tenían que sobrevivir.

En el cementerio de la aldea minato prende incienso frente a tumba de su fallecida esposa kushina, el sabia lo peligroso que era la segunda fase y que también habían muertos sin embargo el pensar en que sus hijos se encontraban en aquellas situaciones no le dejaban. Como podria esperar cinco días si con tan solo horas ya estaba preocupado, él sabía que sus hijos eran fuertes pero los de otras aldeas aprovechan la juventud de estos para matarlos con facilidad y serían los primeros objetivos.

-Kushina como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, ahora sin ellos la casa es muy silenciosa. Además yukiko tiene más parecido al clan uzumaki lo cual le hará ser un objetivo en un futuro. Te necesito, puedo ser un padre para naruto sin embargo habrá momentos en los que ellos necesitaran una figura materna y más por nuestra hija la cual pasará por problemas que solo ustedes las mujeres entienden.-

Este empezo a reirse ya que recordó cuando llegó el momento en que su hija se hizo una señorita, casi caía en pánico ya que no sabía qué hacer. El ir a la farmacia fue una odisea ya que no sabia que comprar hasta que una empleada le explico. -Debiste reirte de mi cuando eso pasó pero hay cosas que uno aprende con el tiempo, bueno ire a ichiraku para comer un ramen y no te preocupes amor no lo comemos muy seguido.

Se alejó de aquella tumba mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa y al llegar al puesto se encontró con kakashi y yuma el cual era el ninja a cargo del equipo de yukiko el cual poseía la apariencia de un hombre de unos treinta años pero aún conservaba su juventud, además tiene cabellos cortos de color verde oscuro junto con su ropa típica de jounin.

-Oh minato bienvenido.- Dijo yuma mientras miraba a minato, mientras kakashi solo le saludo de igual manera.

Minato les devolvió el saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado con un rostro de preocupación, kakashi comprendió aquello y le dio unos leves golpes en la espalda mientras le sonreía el cual no podía verse por la máscara sin embargo minato le conocía lo suficiente como para saber su expresión.

-Sensei no se preocupe, ya verá como ambos pasaran las pruebas totalmente ilesos después de todo usted es muy fuerte y han aprendido mucho de usted.-

-Son hijos dignos de usted, los pequeños relámpagos.- Yuma río ante su propio comentario ya que a palabras de kakashi el mayor era todo un energético cuando se trata en hacer misiones. -Ojala que yukiko fuera más alegre, siempre es seria en las misiones pero..- Yuma empezó a pensar y dudaba en preguntar ya que sería algo maleducado.

-¿Sucede algo yuma?.- Dijo minato ante la mirada de preocupación de yuma mientras pedía un ramen.

-Señor minato, algo le paso a yukiko cuando era pequeña.. es que ella apenas duerme en las misiones y habla dormida de que alguien le quiere hacer daño.-

Minato solo dijo un oh ante aquella pregunta y kakashi se sorprendió de aquello. -Desde que tiene memoria ella las ha tenido, creí que con el tiempo lo superaría sin embargo ese no parece ser el caso ya que han empeorado-

-Y si es algo que pasó pero después le aplicaron un genjutsu para que se borren esos recuerdos.- Comentó kakashi ya que era la única idea que le llegaba a la mente. -La única persona que conozco que sería capaz de hacer eso seria itachi antes de que fuera un fugitivo.-

Yuma colaboró con aquello causando algo de inquietud a minato. -Puede ser ya que he notado que algunos ANBU vigilan constantemente a nuestro equipo lo cual se me hace bastante sospechoso ya que son aprendices y dudo que el tercer hokage los haya enviado para protección.-

Los tres comían su ramen en silencio ya que aquella conversación dejó con dudas, minato reconsiderar el haber dejado que su pequeña se convirtiera en ninja.

Un leve golpeteo en hombro de parte de yuma trajo nuevamente a al rubio a la realidad. -Todo estará bien.-

-Eso espero.-Respondió minato en un susurro.

La noche había llegado y el equipo de yukiko descansaba dentro de un árbol el cual estaba hueco el cual les funcionó como refugio. Mientras tanto elías se encontraba haciendo guardia, ao mantenía una leve fogata que les daba luz, calor y se calentaba agua para hacer los ramens.

La chica poseía una serpiente viva en su mano y le quitaba el veneno antes de que empezaran a cocinarla. Ao al tener el calor suficiente le pidió a yukiko aquella criatura para cocinarla mientras ponía el agua en aquellos recipientes de plástico para que el contenido para que el ramen estuviera listo.

-¿Ya has terminado con el veneno?- Preguntó elías entró al refugio, el plan era simple usarían el veneno de la serpiente en unas agujas para así deshacerse de al menos un integrante lo suficiente como para que los cuidadores los dejaran fuera de la prueba.

Allí yukiko entraría con los pergaminos que dejó uno de los ANBU, pero como paso eso es muy fácil. Ella logró captar el interés de danzou en el pasado por sus habilidades a tan corta edad, decía que incluso podría superar a itachi con el entrenamiento necesario y además le decía que aspirara alto ya que si ella se lo propone podría llegar a ser la mejor de todos.

SIn embargo las dulces palabras de apoyo de parte dell lider ANBU ocultaban algo que la joven uzumaki desconocía por completo.

Afuera algunos ninjas les vigilaban dispuestos a emboscarlos, pero no se dieron cuenta que había un hilo oculto en unas ramas las cuales activaban un . Los enemigos no se darían cuenta pero la presa si. el equipo de yukiko terminaba de comer y guardaba algo de la carne de serpiente la cual medio quemaron y secaron para que no se pudriera en estos días pero al terminar de acomodar el sonido una campanilla sonó entre el escondite.

-Ya están aquí.- DIjo ao mientras se levantaba. -Listos..

Los dos asintieron y dejaron la llama encendida mientras yukiko salió por un agujero en el árbol el cual daba a una salida hacia las ramas. La luz de la luna era lo único que lograba colarse entre las ramas dando poca visibilidad en la zona, pero por alguna razón la chica podía distinguir entre la oscuridad y durante estas horas ella sentía una especie de energía que la rodeaba. No era chakra si no una especie de remolino lleno de luces el cual se hallaba dentro suyo, además levemente podía sentir el chakra de sus enemigos.

Ese era el secreto de ser la mejor,pero eso será historia para otro momento y ahora es necesario terminar esta pelea de la segunda prueba.

Yukiko rodeo la zona para llegar a tomar el rollo escondido y estar detrás de los otros aspirantes. Ellos habían hecho su movimiento de atacar de frente por lo cual elías junto con ao les daban pelea para que no se acercaran al árbol ya que para los otros el tercer integrante estaba herido lo cual les daba ventaja de dos contra tres.

Estos eran ninjas de konoha y se podría ver que poseían más experiencia, los del equipo 1 estaban rodeados así que elías cortó una soga para que cayeran sobre ellos algunas lianas con ramas lo cual les causó pánico ya que al no poder observarlos bien creían que eran algunas serpientes. Esos gritos fueron la señal para que yukiko lanzará aquellas agujas hacia sus oponentes los cuales no notaron aquel piquete por estar empeñados en deshacerse de aquella trampa.

Uno de ellos se percató de la verdad. -No son serpientes son lia…- No terminó aquella frase ya que se paralizó y cayó al suelo, sus compañeros al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió no tardaron en caer también, La chica salio y simulo buscar el pergamino para luego mostrarlo a sus compañeros.

-Ya tenemos ambos así que podremos pasar a la siguiente fase de la prueba.- Comentó elías mientras chocaba sus propios puños.


	4. Capitulo 4

El tiempo pasó hasta que al fin llegó el momento de terminar la segunda prueba, el equipo de yukiko no tardó en llegar a su destino y por suerte no encontraron a ningún equipo oh bueno excepto la chica que mientras buscaba agua se encontró con una niña pelirroja al igual que ella pero esta poseía sus cabellos más claros.

Poseía mordidas por el cuerpo las cuales no eran muy recientes además de que estaba desmayada, ella sabía que no podía ayudar a otros contrincantes pero algo le decía que no la dejara allí en tal estado por lo cual accedió a aquella voz interior y la ocultó para que no estuviera a la vista de otros ninjas.

Limpio las mordidas y usó su mano para curar aquellas heridas, aunque lo que usaba no era su chakra si no aquella energía diferente. Esa chica no tardó en despertar y vio a yukiko lo cual le sorprendió pero esta no deshizo el agarre para poder terminar de curar.

-Tus compañeros no parecen importarle tu seguridad, te recomiendo que si esto sigue así te alejes de ellos.- Yukiko dijo eso sin pensar y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo término de curarla rápidamente y se fue dejándola. Ni siquiera le preguntó quien era solo se alejo ya que creyó que sus compañeros estaban más cerca.

Volviendo al momento exacto de la posición de el equipo 1, se encontraban leyendo lo que estaba escrito en la pared;

" _Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa_ ".

" _Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza_ ".

" _Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura_ ".

" _Es el secreto de un chūnin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás_ ".

-Se refiere a los pergaminos, yukiko y ao abrirlos.- Ambos abrieron los pergaminos para luego dejarlos en el suelo ya que estos unidos daba un jutsu de invocación del cual apareció un ninja, este poseía un ca

-Felicidades por haber pasado la segunda prueba.-Se veía la emoción que daba la persona, notese el sarcasmo ya que lo dijo con una gran seriedad y solo se limito a darles paso al siguiente salón ya que no había nada que explicar ya que el significado de aquello escrito lo entenderíamos por nuestra cuenta.

Entramos a un salon de pelea y allí se encontraban los maestros de los equipos que lograron pasar junto con los instructores de las pruebas y por su puesto el tercer hokage.

De la puerta no tardó en aparecer el equipo 7 los cuales al verlos entrar en el rostro de yukiko se formo una sonrisa y miraba a su hermano el cual también le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Parece que tu tambien lo lograste hermana te felicito!- Dijo naruto a todo pulmón y la uzumaki rió levemente mientras le daba una señal de aprobación.

-Sabía que lo lograrias hermano, nunca perdí la fe en ti.- Le contestó con un tono moderado mientras sasuke se acerco a ella y le palmeo la cabeza causando que sakura e ino se llenaran de celos ya que sabían que el uchiha no era de expresar sentimiento alguno, incluso naruto y los compañeros de la chica quedaron de piedra por eso sin embargo yukiko no dio alguna respuesta negativa si no que se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa y seriedad. Ella noto un quejido del pelinegro cuando dio la vuelta y noto una marca que la chica confundió con una herida por lo cual puso su mano mientras concentraba aquella energía -Espera, tienes una hoja.-

Al tocar en aquella zona hizo que la marca de maldicion perdiera su efecto, nadie se dio cuenta de aquello por lo cual no llamó atención alguna excepto por una mirada extrañada de uno de los instructores de la aldea del sonido.

Al estar ya todos reunidos se hizo la cuenta de cuantos equipos sobrevivieron, sobrevivieron veintiún equipos, por lo cual el tercer hokage dio inicio a contarles la verdadera razón de que todas las aldeas se unen para hacer el examen del siguiente rango .

Los motivos del examen chūnin es realizar el ascenso de los genin de las aldeas al rango chūnin, la idea de los tipos de pruebas es referente a simulación de guerra ninja, es la idea de simular durante las guerras y misiones los acontecimientos más comunes, como es la obtención de información, el llevar un objeto de valor a un punto de encuentro específico y salir victorioso en una batalla.

Yukiko estaba aburrida de escuchar ya que lo unico que queria era ir a casa y comer algún postre. Mientras tanto en el equipo 7 sakura se preocupaba por la marca de sasuke el cual le respondía que todo estaba bien, por alguna razón el dolor de antes había desaparecido después de que estuvo con la hermana de naruto. Este se fijó en ella y vio que bostezaba por el cansancio al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el mayor de los hermanos uzumaki,lo cual sabía dio una leve risa ya que de alguna forma debía tener algún parentesco con naruto.

Frente a ellos apareció un ninja el cual se presentó como Gekkou Hayate daría explicación sobre el tercer examen sin embargo al haber demasiados equipos los cuales pasaron se debía hacer una preliminar.

Para reducir las personas se les dio la opción de retirarse si tiene algún daño pero ninguno se retiró por lo cual se daría inicio a unas batallas rápidas para al fin pasar al tercer examen. Las batallas serían al azar con forme una tabla electrónica daba a conocer a los peleadores.

El primero en pelear fue sasuke el cual al ya no tener el dolor por la marca de maldicion logró vencer a Yoroi de la aldea de konoha con facilidad, aquel maestro de la aldea del sonido miró con desconcierto lo que paso ya que esperaba que la marca le debilitara pero no fue así.

Recordó cuando aquella uzumaki tocó el cuello del chico mientras conversaban, acaso esa chiquilla había sellado ese poder o algo, pero entonces porque no sintió ningún chakra. Eso le daba algunas incógnitas sobre aquella niña que le daba curiosidad de revelar, había encontrado otro conejillo de india que le llamaba la atención.

Kakashi se llevo a sasuke después de aquella pelea ya que se encontraba débil, yukiko seguía viendo las batallas desde el segundo piso del edificio. De vez en cuando miraba a su hermano el cual no se encontraba no muy lejos de alli, se veian muy preocupados.

Yuma se acercó a la joven y le dio un leve empujón.- Ve con tu hermano, no hay problema con nosotros.- La chica se quedó con una expresión de duda sin embargo terminó yendo con el.

-Parece que su equipo avanzara.- Les dijo con una sonrisa mientras naruto estaba riendo para calmar sus nervios sin embargo sakura no le dirigió la mirada a la uzumaki tal vez aún estaba celosa de lo que paso con sasuke. El tablón dio a conocer el segundo combate el cual sería entre Zabu Akumi de la aldea del sonido contra Shino Aburame de konoha.

Los susodichos fueron a la parte de abajo donde era la zona de pelea, esta no duró mucho ya que shino usos sus insectos para evitar que el ninja de la aldea del sonido ejecuta su técnica causando que este perdiera la habilidad de sus brazos. Las peleas tienen que ser rápidas para pasar al tercer examen, así como eran de veloces lo eran de peligrosas y eso lo comprobó cuando terminó esa y prosiguió la siguiente la cual era entre Misumi Tsurugi de konoha contra kankuro de la aldea de la arena.

El uso de hilos de chakra por parte del ninja de la aldea de la arena, hizo un intercambio antes del combate usando aquella marioneta como si fuera el y al último momento dando la ilusión de perder resultó que el ese no era el verdadero.

-Dos contra uno eso no es justo!- Dijo naruto a kakashi mientras este le decía que no era trampa ya que era una marioneta un arma como si fuera un kunai o algo por el estilo. -Eh! hermana que piensas?.-

-En estos combates entre más rápido sea esto más pronto llegaremos a convertirnos en chunin, como lo explicó el cuarto esto es para dar a conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de las aldeas.- Naruto se quedo sin habla ya que la menor lo dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo, aunque era típico de ella sin embargo esta vez hablaba con un tono algo tétrico. -Volvere con mi equipo, espero que logren pasar y naruto dales una lección, después de todo tu seras el proximo hokage.- Como menciono volvió con su equipo.

Kakashi percibió aquello y no le quito la vista a la chica ya que algo le decía que le pasaba, miró a yuma el cual también le miraba por lo cual ambos asintieron como si se comunicaban telepáticamente.

El tablón electrónico dio el siguiente combate y el resultado fue….


	5. Chapter 5

Elias Wang

vs

Ao Zhao

Todos se asombraron ya que ambas personas eran del mismo equipo por lo cual pensaron que era un error, sin embargo el encargado Hayate explicó que las batallas eran al azar por lo cual era algo normal y no estaba en contra de las reglas aunque la probabilidad de que pasara era mínima resultó ser posible en este examen.

-Parece que me pagaras la humillación de la vez que me tumbaste al río cuando nos conocimos.- Dijo ao mientras golpeaba su puño en la palma.

Mientras tanto elías dio un suspiro de fastidio. -No es mi culpa que haya tropezado y estabas cerca causando que te empujara por error.- Ambos bajaron a la plataforma para ponerse frente a frente.

-Esto se pondra interesante.- Dijo yuma al verlos tan determinados en ganar, ahora verían quién de los dos ha madurado en el aspecto de la pelea, sin embargo yukiko les veía con preocupación.

A los ojos de la joven sus compañeros junto con la imagen del lugar cambiaron radicalmente. Yukiko moraba alrededor dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba en un jardín o mejor dicho un claro y frente a ella se hallaban dos personas. Estos no eran sus compañeros de equipo ya que parecían aún más mayores e incluso su apariencia era demasiado notoria.

Uno de ellos poseía cabellos rubios junto con una especie de capa con hombreras de color blanco con detalles dorados, por alguna razon el verlo le daba una sensación de peligro mientras que el otro se encontraba vestido de igual manera solo con la diferencia de que sus cabellos eran negros y sus ropajes eran de un color morado con detalles dorados y negros.

Quería acercarse a ellos pero sintió como alguien le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para luego tomar su hombro y al parpadear vio una mano frente a ella.

-Oye estás bien yukiko?- Pregunto yuma al ver el estado de su alumna, desde que la pelea comenzó y ambos chicos peleaban con taijutsu noto que la joven se encontraba en una especie de limbo y al ver que no reaccionaba por lo cual se puso cerca. Al hacerlo noto como lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras la su vista se encontraba en la nada, volvió a hablarle hasta llamar su atención. Yukiko miro a los lados como viendo que el lugar donde estaba era real. -¿Sucedió algo?- estaba hablándote y no reaccionabas.- Le dijo su maestro con un tono preocupado. -Incluso naruto vino al verte tan ida, eso no es propio de ti, ves incluso la pelea ya termino..

Yukiko miro y era cierto que la batalla entre sus compañeros había terminado con la derrota de ao ya que se agotó demasiado pronto lo cual causó que cayera al suelo dejando a elías con la victoria pero unos segundos después él cayó también por lo mismo. Naruto que vio la pelea declaró que esos dos eran fuertes y tenían la misma fuerza solo que no resistía mucho uno de ellos, incluso miró a su hermana para felicitarla pero al verla que no movía ni un músculo se preocupo.

-Debo ir al baño.- Dijo al haber acabado aquella explicación y retirarse rápidamente, al llegar a su destino se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertar mejor -Que fue eso, era como en mis sueños, es la primera vez que sueño despierta.-

-Ah yukiko estas aqui.- Alguien había salido de las cabinas del baño y en el espejo se reflejo la imagen de sakura la cual se lavó las manos para luego hacerlo en la cara. - Fue una pelea intensa la de tus compañeros jeje, aun no puedo creer que estés a su nivel, oh bueno eso lo demuestras cuando te toque pelear.-

Pudo notar algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras pero eso no lo tomo en consideracion.- Tu tambien eres fuerte sakura, solo que no lo has demostrado aún.- Le respondió dándole una sonrisa para después retirarse de aquel lugar para volver y encontrarse en el camino a ino la cual ignoro totalmente hasta volver con sus compañeros.

-Volviste, no te preocupes por esos dos ya los llevaron con el médico el cual solo dijo que era agotamiento y que solo necesitaban descansar.- Dijo yuma al verla llegar. -Creo que debes renunciar si te sientes mal, aun eres joven por lo cual puedes intentarlo la próxima vez, incluso tu hermano se preocupo y piensa lo mismo que yo.-

-No estoy bien sensei solo necesitaba descansar mi mente por unos minutos.- Contestó con una sonrisa fingida. -Oh mire ya saldran los siguientes peleadores.-

Yuma no la miro muy convencido por lo cual solo dio un suspiro ya que era la decisión que ella tomo, aun pese a su edad de 11 años sabía lo que hacía de alguna forma. La siguiente pelea seria entre sakura e ino provenientes de konoha el cual quedó en un doble K.O ya que ambas quedaron incapaces de seguir peleando, la pelea fue más o menos así; Después de los insultos entre ellas, deciden llevar la batalla en serio. Sakura e Ino están enojadas en la batalla. Con tanto chakra, Ino trata una medida desesperada: su Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes. Ella tiene éxito y toma el control sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Mientras se prepara para forzar a renunciar a Sakura, Naruto inadvertidamente despierta a la Sakura interior, que obliga a Ino a irse de su cuerpo.

Ambas, casi sin chakra, se golpean la una a la otra, noqueando a las dos, lo que resulta en una eliminación doble. Solo uno del equipo ha pasado a la siguiente fase y ahora solo falta que naruto demuestre su fuerza y le reconozcan al menos un poco o eso era lo que pensaba yukiko, ahora ambas se encontraban cansadas y no era necesario llevarlas a un hospital.

Las peleas que seguían la chica no les tomo importancia ya que desde aquella especie de visión se encontraba algo confundida así que se recargo en la pared para luego cerrar los ojos para descansar y meditar un poco. Yuma vio eso y prefirió dejarla así para luego dirigirse con kakashi ya que aquello le dio algo de sospecha.

-Kakashi, algo le paso… estoy consciente de que fueron los ANBU, no hay duda alguna.- Le susurro yuma a kakashi aprovechando que naruto estaba distraído con la pelea de tenten.

-Que te hace pensar eso yuma.- Pregunto kakashi ya que para hacer tal hecho se tendrían que hacer pruebas.

-Ella se quedó inmóvil como si le hubieran aplicado un genjutsu, no despertó hasta que le di un leve golpe en la cabeza. Debemos tener cuidado por lo que se escucha orochimaru está aquí y ella heredó el linaje de los uzumaki por lo cual podría ser su objetivo al ser de las pocas que hay.- Explicó yuma.

-No solo a ella si no tambien a sasuke, son los unicos que quedan de sus respectivos clanes … vaya lío que nos han metido esos niños.-

Yuma río leve. -Querrás decir que tus alumnos ya que los mios son muy respetuosos.- Este le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza que el peligris solo dijo el sonido del golpe. - Ya será la siguiente batalla…. sera…-

Uzumaki Naruto

vs

Inuzuka Kiba

El rubio se emocionó al ver su nombre en la pantalla y corrió a la plataforma, yukiko sonrió para luego tomar aire.

-TU PUEDES HERMANO! DEMUESTRALE LO FUERTE QUE ERES!.- Todos la miraron ya que no conocían esa actitud de ella, siempre la conocieron como la más callada pero el escucharla gritar con tanto ánimo les desconcierto.- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó mientras miraba a los demás.

Naruto al escucharla le gritó de igual manera. -DE ESO NO LO DUDES!.- Solo consiguieron que algunos pocos soltaron una risa.

-De alguna forma tenía que parecerse a su hermano..- DIjo kakashi al ver a ambos gritarse para luego volver su vista a lo que será el combate.

-Lamento que terminan decepcionando a tu hermanita ya que esta pelea la gané yo.-Dijo kiba mientras le giñaba un ojo a la chica, esta solo le ignoró.

La pelea empezó aunque primero fue palabras, el primero en atacar fue kiba el cual lanzó unas bombas de humo quitando la visibilidad a los demás. El rubio salió de aquel lugar pero solo logro que akamaru le mordiera, al esparcirse se vio que el chico estaba en el suelo mientras akamaru volvió a su dueño con una diferencia ya que este mordió a kiba.

-Lo hizo.- DIjo yukiko, aun con el humo pudo sentir el cambio de presencia que había en el lugar descubriendo quien era en realidad. -Tu puedes!-

La transformación desapareció dando a ver que akamaru en realidad era naruto y sostenido por un clon de sombra estaba el cachorro, dos jutsus a la vez era sorprendente para los demás, kiba lanzó una pastilla de alimentación hacia el cachorro.

-Hermano suelta al perro!.- Al instante el color de este cambio de blanco a un café rojizo e incluso kiba como uno. -Eso es malo.- Susurro yukiko al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Debiste hacerle caso a tu hermanita.- KIba se puso en cuatro patas dejando que en su espalda se colocara akamaru para luego este transformarse en un clon y ambos poseía una mirada como si se tratara de una bestia.

Ambos atacaban con sus garras a naruto evitando que este hiciera algún jutsu, su energía se concentraba en esquivar aquellos ataques sin embargo en el último que hizo kiba logra darle haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Te dije que iría en serio.- Le dijo su contrincante mientras naruto susurro que el se convertiría en hokage. - Hokage.. ¿Cómo lo harás, quedando tirado en el suelo?... Te tengo noticias., yo si sere hokage.-

El escuchar como kiba se burlaba del rubio causó que yukiko se enojara, nadie le habla así a su hermano. Ella sabía de lo que el seria capaz en el futuro, su hermano era fuerte y siempre lo demostraba, se supo superar ante las burlas y comparaciones que le daban con ella aun siendo la menor.

Como cada dia su hermano entrenaba para ser el mejor ninja, las risas que todos le daban al fallar los exámenes, las palabras que le decian los demas a la espalda de este.

-Le das lastima a tu hermanita, ella si sabe lo que es ser un ninja a diferencia de ti perdedor..-Decía kiba mientras naruto trataba de levantarse.

\- No es cierto! Mi hermano me llena de orgullo!.- Grito yukiko captando la atención de todos. -Naruto me prometiste que serías el hokage, acaso romperás tu promesa! levántate de una vez!.

El rubio se levanto mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca. -Si! Hice una promesa y no voy a romperla!.- Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron efecto en el dandole animos para seguir.

-Sorprendete.- Susurraron todos, la menor era una caja de sorpresas e incluso su maestro no dijo palabra alguna.

Kiba junto con akamaru atacaron con el doble colmillo pero logró esquivarlo por unos centímetros, lo malo es que cayó al suelo de mala manera. No se lastimo pero el tiempo que tarde fue ocupada para que le lanzaran bombas de humo y usaron constantemente el ataque anterior para golpearlo pero al disiparse aquellas bombas se lograron ver tres kiba.

-¿Cual es el verdadero?.- Ese era la pregunta que se hacían todos, pero el contrincante encontró al impostor y golpeo al que resultó ser akamaru por entonces atacó al siguiente que deshizo la transformación dando a ver que también era akamaru.

El primero que atacó resultó si ser naruto el cual le golpeó dejándolo cerca del cachorro, kiba estaba tranquilizando por lo cual este daba a ver que tenía un as bajo la manga. Este le lanzo unas estrellas haciendo que este las esquivara mientras se acercaba y golpeara velozmente, eso no le dejaba tiempo a que el rubio hiciera alguna posición de manos.

-Tu puedes hermano.- Rezo internamente yukiko mientras kiba atacó desde arriba y a los lados causando una lesión en el brazo de naruto e incluso terminó por derribando al suelo pero al ser tan terco el rubio no se rindió.

KIba atacó por enfrente sin embargo a último momento apareció detrás de este sin embargo antes de que pasa ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba…

Naruto se tiro un gas causando que el olfato de su oponente no funcionara y al ser tan sensible fue en su nariz le causó confusión por lo cual naruto aprovechó para usar su nueva técnica y derrotando a kiba haciendo que la victoria sea de parte de naruto.

Yukiko le miraba con una sonrisa y limpiaba algunas lágrimas de alegría al ver a su hermano como vencedor, las batallas seguirán hasta llegar el turno de la joven.


	6. Chapter 6

El próximo combate se pacta entre Hinata Hyūga y Neji Hyuga, su primo de la segunda rama del Clan Hyuga. Hinata pide a Naruto y Sakura que los apoyen. Kakashi explica que ambos proceden del clan Hyūga, y ambos están relacionados entre sí. La lucha se inicia a continuación, y Neji intimida y regaña a su prima, diciendo que ella es muy amable y gentil para ser un ninja. Hinata, asustada e indefensa, parece dispuesta a perder mientras Neji continúa con sus críticas. Cansado de sus burlas, Naruto apoya a Hinata, dándole la fuerza para defenderse mientras que yukiko miraba con enojo aquello ya que sabía que hinata era fuerte que incluso podría derrotar a neji pero su amabilidad evitaba que usara su potencial.

Hinata y Neji luchan entre sí utilizando el Puño Suave, que utiliza ráfagas de chakra para dañar los órganos internos del oponente y también tiene el poder de cortar su chakra. Tirando hacia atrás la manga de Hinata, Neji revela que él había golpeado varios puntos en su brazo llamado tenketsu, puntos de presión especial que producen y mantienen el flujo de chakra, durante su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con todos ellos intervenidos, el flujo de chakra de Hinata es casi nulo, y su golpe hacia el corazón de Neji no tiene ningún efecto. Neji continúa con sus golpes, pero Hinata sigue de pie, inspirada por Naruto. Ella le dice a Neji que ella está sufriendo más por la lucha contra su destino. Enfurecido, Neji intenta un golpe fatal, pero cuatro Jōnin lo detienen. Hinata se derrumba de un paro cardíaco poco después, y Naruto con la sangre de ésta en la mano se compromete a vengarla, mientras tanto la menor no perdonaba a neji pero estos eran los examenes y solo los más fuertes pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Rock Lee contra Gaara fue la siguiente pelea después de entre ambos del clan hyuga. Al principio parecía que el fuerte taijutsu de Lee sería inútil, gracias al Escudo de Arena, un muro de arena que se eleva automáticamente para proteger a Gaara, independientemente de su voluntad. Lee intenta su Loto Primario contra esa pelea se usa la Armadura de Arena por Gaara.

El ataque de Lee falla, ya que su objetivo era un clon hueco de arena con la forma de Gaara. Este vuelve a aparecer y golpea a Lee, que ahora está más débil debido al uso del Loto Primario. Lee rápidamente se recupera de esta desventaja, demostrando su capacidad de abrir la segunda puerta. Luego, este logra abrir la tercera y la cuarta puerta, incluso logra aterrizar a Gaara. La velocidad de Rock Lee es demasiada para Gaara, y su arena ya no es capaz de formar un escudo lo suficientemente rápido como para serle útil. Lee abrió la Quinta puerta, y utilizó su más poderoso ataque, el Loto Escondido.

Por desgracia para Lee, Gaara sobrevivió a este golpe final ya que pudo convertir su su calabaza en arena, Gaara en el suelo, utiliza su arena para aplastar el brazo y la pierna izquierda de Lee. Gaara trató de usar su arena para matar a Lee, pero Gai saltó para proteger a su alumno.

La pelea fue ganada por gaara de la aldea de la arena dejando a un malherido lee él cual fue enviado al hospital. Yukiko no había conocido a alguien tan fuerte y despiadado e incluso le aterro, sin embargo no debía demostrar miedo alguno ya que al ser la más pequeña le declaran débil ante lo visto.

La siguiente fue una de las más rápidas de las demás las cuales fue Chōji de konoha y Sosu de la aldea del sonido. A pesar de haber formulado una estrategia de antemano, Chōji Akimichi pierde rápidamente frente a Dosu Kinuta por lo cual los únicos que quedaban era yukiko y kabuto por lo cual no era necesario dar a conocer en la pantalla electrónica.

Los ninjas faltantes bajaron a la plataforma para inclinarse cada uno en señal de respeto, pocos ninjas hacían eso pero era una especie de cortesía, naruto miraba a su hermana menor mientras le daba los mismos ánimos que le dio a él.

Yukiko volteo y le sonrió para devolver nuevamente la vista contra su oponente el cual era kabuto, este se acomodo los lentes y miraba con una sonrisa, la joven no cambió su expresión sería. Cuando la señal que daba inicio a la pelea se dio ninguno mover músculo alguno hasta que fue kabuto él dio el primer paso avanzando ya que le dio una mala espina la tranquilidad en el rostro de la chica, sus compañeros solo se encontraban observando con una sonrisa ya que eso lo había visto antes ya que eso le llamaban "La calma antes de la tormenta"

Este estaba a punto de golpearla fingiendo que lo haría a la cara cuando en realidad tomaría sus piernas para hacerla caer, su sorpresa fue que ella al verlo venir dio un salto para el momento de este agacharse uso la cabeza de kabuto como un escalón, el sonido de un cascabel se hizo presente la cual ella tenía del lado derecho pero el sonido que se produjo causó que su contrincante mirada hacia la izquierda así que noto que uno de sus oídos no estaba bien por lo cual podía usar aquello en su contra para luego lanzar dos bombas de humo para impedirle la vista.

Kabuto se sintió en problemas pero utilizó su jutsu médico para curarse el oído sin embargo el sentir cómo lo golpeaban evitó que continuara con su tratamiento para recuperar la audición. Por causa del humo no podía ver detenidamente por lo cual dio un salto hacía atrás para hacer que ella misma dispersa el humo al no ser capaz de encontrarlo pero justo después de salir de aquel espacio y antes de que le vieran lanzó unas agujas las cuales si llegaran a ella evitan el flujo de chakra, además qué vería él y orochimaru el potencial de esta junto con comprobar que realmente era parte del clan uzumaki o al menos saber su talento especial.

Por otra parte yukiko podía saber la ubicación de kabuto gracias a que podía sentir el chakra de éste, al momento en el cual éste salió de aquel humo sin embargo no se dio cuenta de lo lanzado por su contrincante y solo sintió un pequeño pellizco para luego sentirse debilitada.

El humo se dispersó mientras los demás estaban atentos a la pelea por aquella bomba que impidió la visibilidad de los espectadores. Naruto estaba entrando en pánico por no saber lo qué pasaba qué recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de kakashi, al estar claro naruto observó que su hermana se quitó algo del brazo pero por la lejanía no vio qué era exactamente.

Kabuto se daba cuenta que dio en el blanco y cómo ella se empezaba a debilitar por lo cual atacó directamente aprovechando que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Yukiko al ver las intenciones de este trato de usar su chakra para dar un impulso y evitarlo pero por alguna razón no logro usarlo, en cuestión de segundos su oponente le golpearía así que se concentró toda su energía, fue allí cuando esa sensación de una explosión en su interior se dio.

Ella evitó aquel golpe moviéndose a una velocidad increíble para luego aparecer detrás de él y darle una patada a su costado para luego cuando se mantuvo en pie resistiendo aquello apareció nuevamente para darle un puñetazo en el estómago causando que kabuto apenas pudiera respirar o hacer algún movimiento.

Aquel golpe fue suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo y al ver que no poseía oportunidad decidió rendirse por lo cual la victoria era para yukiko, la verdad todo estaba en silencio ya que nadie creía lo que pasó. La velocidad que usó la chica fue inhumana ningún ninja sería capaz de ir tal ritmo sin ningun jutsu, nadie podría decir qué uso alguno ya que no uso ninguna posición de manos además no podría ser alguna técnica de minato ya que naruto nunca observó que entrenara con este.

-Impresionante- Dijo naruto impresionado mientras corría con su hermana a abrazarla, pero a los segundos de tenerla en brazos ella se desmayo lo cual le atribuyeron a aquella velocidad que uso.- Lo hiciste bien..- Le susurro naruto mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la menor.


	7. Chapter 7

Las peleas habían terminado y los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda descansaban y ese era el caso de yukiko la cual por el esfuerzo dormía en su cama tranquilamente con un rostro sereno, minato se encargó de cuidarla mientras que naruto buscaba que kakashi le entrenara.

-Es imposible, no había posibilidad que ella despertara...- Una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de la joven yukiko, podía ver ciertas imágenes las cuales eran borrosas pero se podía diferenciar qué eran tres personas.

La otra sombra tomó su cabeza y la levantó, se sentía tan real aquel tacto. -Lo importante es que después de varios siglos la tenemos de vuelta.- Aquella voz también era masculina, empezó a sentirse débil y aquella vista borrosa empezó a oscurecerse de poco a poco.

-Me siento.. Cansada..-Susurró ella ante aquella pesadez de su cuerpo y lo último que escuchó fue una voz femenina la cual se escuchaba triste.

-No cierres los ojos por favor, no nos dejes de nuevo.- Un sollozo fue el sonido que llamó su atención.- Mi pequeña astrea, ven a casa con nosotros.-

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su visión junto con sus energías mermaron por completo y su cuerpo flotara en una inmensa oscuridad.

-No puedo volver….- Dijo mientras escucho el eco de sus propias palabras.

Minato subió a la habitación de su hija para revisar que se haya despertado junto con llevar un plato con un emparedado de jamón y un vaso de jugo. Un golpe se escuchó en el cuarto de esta junto con un "auch" el cual reconoció de inmediato, golpeó levemente con sus nudillos la puerta para después entrar lentamente.

Yukiko se había caído de la cama mientras dormía y eso le causo algo de ternura al padre el cual le ayudó a levantarse. -Creo que tendrías hambre así qué te traje algo para merendar.- Dijo mientras ponía aquellos cubiertos en el escritorio de ella. -Dormiste mucho dos días para ser exacto, naruto estaba en pánico por lo cual lo saqué de la casa y envíe a entrenar con ebisu.-

Sin embargo la joven se encontraba aún entre el despertar y el sueño lo cual preocupo a minato, su mirada estaba perdida pero a la vez mirando a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Dónde estoy?- Preguntó ella la cual está fue respondida con decirle qué era su habitación lo que ella al despertar completamente lo comprobó. -Cómo?... y la pelea?-

-Te dije que llevas durmiendo dos días, ¿pero mi niña te encuentras bien?- Minato la veía con preocupación ya que notó cómo ella se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.- Si quieres te llevo al medico, tal vez tengas alguna secuela de la pelea.-

-No!- Gritó ella causando impresión en el rubio, nunca la había visto de esa forma pero decidió dejarla ya que tal vez era algo de orgullo que le heredó su madre por lo cual dejó aquello en la paz.

-Creo que soñe con mi madre- Dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el rubio le abrazo ya que pensaba que era kushina la que había visto pero en realidad en la cabeza de yukiko era otra persona la cual no podía recordar con claridad, el resto del día la paso haciendo los deberes junto con algún entrenamiento.

Y así fue durante el mes qué fue de descanso que se le dio a los que pasaron a la siguiente fase. Naruto había dominado la técnica de invocación por parte del padrino de naruto el cual era jiraiya sin embargo este mismo trato de enseñarsela a yukiko pero por alguna razón al poner su nombre en el pergamino este de alguna forma desaparece lo cual sorprendió a este e incluso a minato.

Incluso fueron con kakashi el cual le dio entrenamiento básico a yukiko, incluso intentaron que hiciera el contrato con alguna otra criatura pero paso lo mismo que con jiraiya. Minato tuvo que informarle de aquello al tercer hokage ya que eso era extraño para un ninja, incluso le mencionó las teorías que tenían sobre los ANBU pero al no tener evidencia alguna no podrían hacer algo.

Eso llegó a oídos de el lider de tal organización junto con la de una serpiente que se infiltró a la aldea de konoha,

Mientras tanto la joven pelirroja se encontraba en un debate interno por las cosas sucedidas, había logrado con éxito el entrenamiento de kakashi pero porque no podría formar algún contrato con aquellas criaturas. Yukiko se sentía inferior, trataba de ser igual a naruto pero no lo lograba y eso la hacía sentir mal, decidió salir de casa mientras su padre se había ido a reunir con el hokage y naruto se encontraba entrenando con jiraiya.

Pensó en ir al parque pero rechazó aquello ya que sería el primer lugar dónde la buscan al llegar alguno de los dos a casa. Sus pies la llevaron a lo alto de la montaña dónde se encontraban tallados las caras de los cuatro hokages justo en la zona arboleda, fue paz lo que encontró junto con la liberación de esa frustración que había mantenido oculta.

Cerró su puño derecho para luego golpear un árbol el cual se mantuvo estático, dio un gritó el cual hizo eco para luego las aves volarán por el cielo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que las piedras a su alrededor se destruyeron o mejor dicho se pulverizaron hasta quedar nula su existencia

-¿Ella será igual que yo?.- Ella estaba siendo espiada por el ojo de un pelirrojo el cual había escapado del cuidado de sus hermanos para eliminar a competidores que solo le estorbaban así que al verla le siguió para matarle pero el intentar usar su arena le fue inútil ya que al estar cerca de ella está solo cayó al suelo como si nada. Tal vez no era necesario y la mataría en el torneo así que decidió irse pero tampoco fue el único el acosar a la joven yukiko.

Entre las sombras una persona le observaba para luego desaparecer, la chica sabía qué mañana empezarán las siguientes batallas para dar por hecho quienes se convertirían en ninjas de rango chûnin. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí cuando aparece jiraiya y le explicó que su padre estaba preocupado al no encontrarla al igual que naruto ya que según ellos no debía sobre esforzarse sin embargo el sannin se dio cuenta de la tristeza de éste por lo cual en vez de llevarle a casa preparo una fogata.

-Porque no comemos algo antes de regresar, me muero de hambre ya que no he tenido con quién acompañarme a comer algo.. ya sabes una chica hermosa y con grandes pechos. Ojala en un futuro te crezcan a ti..- Dijo mientras daba una risotada a la vez que caminábamos hacía un río cercano para tomar la pesca sin embargo en un momento de distracción de la joven la cual pescaba invoco a una rana mensajera para qué le avisara a minato qué no se preocupara.

Minato había llegado a casa esperando encontrar a su pequeña para hablar pero l no escuchar su respuesta a la llegada revisó toda la casa y no tardaron en llegar naruto junto con jiraiya qué al escuchar la preocupación de este salieron en busca de la chica.

El rubio junto con su hijo salieron en la busqueda tambien por lo cual buscaron por la aldea hasta que llegaron al último lugar el cual era ichiraku pero solo negaron al ver que no estaba allí.

-Hola naruto hola minato.- Dijo gamakichi para llamar su atención , le buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrarle en el suelo justo en medio de ambos. -Jiraiya me envió dice que la encontró en la montaña de los cinco kages.- El rubio mayor dio un suspiro de alivio ante aquello y estaba a punto de ir pero la voz de la rana le detuvo.- El sabio pido que les dejara solos ya que solo la perturbaron más de lo que está.-

-Perturbarla! cómo haríamos eso.- Naruto con rostro enojado se dirigió a la rana la cual saltó a su cabeza.

-Qué eres un cabeza hueca y con esos griterías terminaron por acabar la poca paz que tiene.- Saltaba en la cabeza del rubio menor.- Si que tu cabeza está hueca creo escuchar el eco.- Bueno adios.-

La rana desaparece dejando a naruto totalmente molesto pero a un minato dudoso ya que tal vez era cierto que la hastiado de tanto entrenamiento o tal vez con el tema de la invocación. Debían hacerlo cuando ella estuviera más preparada o al menos más mayor por lo cual no funcionaba aquello, incluso pensaba llevarla con el anciano sapo para saber si lograba ver el futuro de la pequeña.

Minato dio un suspiro y ambos volvieron a casa donde esperarían a jiraiya junto con yukiko, el mayor empezó a preparar la cena para su llegada. Naruto se encontraba sentado entusiasmado por la pelea qué le tocará mañana pero también por quién sería el oponente de su hermana menor. No quería que ganara luchará con ella ya que había visto lo que sería capaz ya qué le encontró en el hospital tratando de matar a lee.

El padre se dedicó a hacer la cena para ambos ya que lo más seguro es que jiraiya comeria con la pequeña así que dejo el tiempo pasar hasta el momento de su llegada la cual los dos hijos de minato estaban dormidos, una en brazos de jiraiya y naruto en su habitación ya qué se había quedado dormido esperando a su hermanita pero perdió contra el cansancio.

El sanin dejó a la pequeña en su habitación y decidió hablar con minato sobre algunas sospechas que poseía en este torneo, algo no estaba bien ya que algunos ninjas de la arena se comportan algo extraño conforme en años anteriores además de que sospechaba que entre ellos había una persona con el mismo poder de naruto.

Entre los candidatos de la arena se encontraba un jinchuriki.


End file.
